supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Morrison Family Christmas 2016
Getting Ready to Go to Aunt Sherry's House Paula:Guys here are your Bags for you to take to Aunt Sherry's House Including PJs and Plush Toys Gives Piper a Disney Tsum Tsum Backpack Piper:Wow Gives Emma a Sofia the First Suitcase Gives Sophie a Frozen Suitcase Gives Clarie a Disney Princess Suitcase Claire:Alright Gives Spencer a Disney Cars Backpack Paule:What Plush toy are you gonna take Pipper:Pink Angry Bird Paule:You wanna take a pink Angry Bird yes put in the backpack Emma:Im Taking my Tinkerbell Doll,My Sofia PJs and My Frozen Cup Clarie:Im taking Pinkie Pie with me and my Tinkerbell PJs and My Minnie Cup Sophie:I Wanna take my Minion with me and my Disney Princess PJs and My My Little Pony Cup Spencer:Im taking my Captain America with me also my SpongeBob PJs Paule:Wow put in the backpack and suitcase Pipper:I also I will take my Disney Princess Cup and My Pink Angry Birds PJs Paule:Anymore to take Pipper:I Will take my Angry Birds Movie Book with me Clarie:I Wanna Take Beauty and the beast DVD Emma:I Wanna take my frozen coloring book Sophie:I Wanna take my Ipad Clarie:Me too Emma:Me three Spencer:I Wanna take DEADPOOL Michael: No way. That Film is rated 15 and I don't want your sisters or Oli to repeat the Language Spenser: Just kidding, pop. I'll just take my Nintendo 3DS and some games, my iPod Touch, smartphone, Harry Potter books, my iPad 2...and Elf on the Shelf Michael: Oh, that's right. We almost forgot. Our elf on the shelf. Heading to Aunt Sherry's House Family is in the Car,Pipper is listening to Versailles Lyrical Symphony Album,Clarie is Listening to Frozen Soundtrack,Emma is listening to Coldplay Head full of Dreams Album,Sophie is Listening to Kidz Bop 30 and Spencer is Listening to NWA Arrival at Aunt Sherrys House Paule:Hi Aunt Sherry:Hi see Nikki and Jodie playing Angry Birds on their Phones listening to Versailles is watching Jake and the Neverland Pirates Christmas Episode on TV Joins Nikki and Jodie Spencer:Hi Oli Oli:Hey Aunt Sherry:Even I don't like Christmas because I'm not a huge fan and so does Nikki and Jodie too Pipper:Can I sleep with you both Jodie:Yes Nikki:Can Pipper sleep in our room so she can have more time on Angry Birds Aunt Sherry:Yes Spencer:Im Sleeping with Oli Oli:Yes Aunt Sherry:Since the Guest room is not used so you three can sleep there Emma:Alright Pipper,Nikki and Jodie Playing Angry Birds Pipper:(Moans)I Don't know I can pass this level Nikki:Yeah why Rovio made Harder Levels like this one Nikkis Bed we see Red Minnie Mouse Plush,Angry Birds Movie Chuck Plush and on her Bedside we See Suicide Squad Katana and Supernatural Charlie Pop Vinyl Jodies Bed we See Pink Minnie Mouse Plush,Angry Birds Movie Red Plush and on her bedside we see Suicide Squad Harley Quinn and Supernatrual Castiel with Wings Pop Vinyl Gives Pipper her Tsum Tsum Backpack Pipper:Thanks Girls Listening to The Beach Boys Pet Sounds Album At Church Uncle Joe:The Next Day is Christmas Eve Me and Micheal went to Church to Worship Jesus so I decided to Take the boys with me and Michael so the girls stayed at home and have hot cocoa and Oli Listens to Gangta Gangta By NWA without the Headphones on Uncle Joes Phone at the Church get Distracted Spencer:Here's a little somethin' bout a (Bleep)like me never shoulda been let out the penititary Ice Cube would like ta say That I'm a crazy (Bleep)(Bleep) from around the way Since I was a youth, I smoked (Bleep) out Now I'm the (Bleep)(Bleep) that ya read about Takin' a life or two Micheal:Spencer I don't want other People to hear that Language Took Uncle Joes Phone and Put on Right Round By Flo Rida and runs away up and down Uncle Joe:Stop it Boys Priest:Is That your Son Uncle Joe:I Believe Yes. What did he do this time? Michael:Boys that is really embracing when go to place of Worship Uncle Joe:I MEAN IT BOYS Aftermath Paule:Hi Mike Hows Church Micheal:These Boys put on NWA And Flo Rida in the church while the Priest reads the Bible Uncle Joe:They ruined it for me and Micheal and Pipper playing Disney Tsum Tsum Movie Time Aunt Sherry:Movie Time Paule:What you want to watch see Piper wearing her Disney Princess PJs Piper:The Angry Birds Movie Paule:Yes Nikki:Love this film Jodie:Me too see the Girls in their PJs Emma:Can we watch Beauty and the beast after Clarie:And DC Superhero Girls:Hero of the Year Sophie: and My Little Pony Equestria Girls Jodie:And don't forget we are Watching Batman Forever and The Hobbit too Paula:Yes Uncle Joe:Would you like some popcorn and sweets Piper:Yes Nikki and Jodie:Yes Emma, Sophie and Claire:Yes and Oli try to enter the TV room, but Micheal blocks the door Micheal: No movies and no TV for you two this afternoon and tonight Spencer:Why Micheal:Because you chose to misbehave in church by taking the money from the collection plate. Go upstairs to your room! And also, no video games and no computer this afternoon Oli:OHHH WHYYYYYY Spencer:I HATE YOU Began Watching The Angry Birds Movie Singing Christmas Carols Writing letters to Santa Claus Baking Christmas Cookies Playing Outside Christmas Eve Night see Nikki and Jodie Put a Mince Pie and Carrot on the Plate while Pipper Bring a Glass of Chocolate Milk Paule:It's Bedtime girls Piper:Night Mummy Nikki and Jodie:Good Night Girls went to bed and listen to Serenade by Versailles Christmas Morning Paula:It was Christmas Day and these Girls are very Excited to get their Presents see The Girls in their PJs and sit on the Sofa Sherry Gives Emma a Frozen Shopper Bag Emma:Wow I got SpongeBob Movie Sponge Out of Water on DVD, Singing Anna Doll, Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale DVD, Disney Ariel Costume, Anna Pop Vinyl, Danger Mouse: Mission Improbable DVD, Minions Pencil Case, Minnie Mouse Plush Doll, Minnie Mouse T Shirt, Just Dance 2017 for The Wii U, Hello Kitty Pen, Disney Sing along songs, Disneyland Fun on DVD, Frozen Toothbrush and Finding Dory Book and Petz Cinderella Gives Sophie a Minnie Mouse Shopper Bag Sophie:I Got My Little Pony: Equestrian Girls Rainbow Rocks DVD, Belle Doll,Disney Rapunzel Costume, Pinkie Pie Pop Vinyl, Danger Mouse: Quark Games DVD,Mickey Mouse Plush Doll, Rapunzel T Shirt,Disney Princess Toothbrush, Tinkerbell And the lost treasure on Blu Ray, BB8 Pencil Case,Tangled Book, Zootopia on DVD,Judy Hoops Tsum Tsum and some candy canes Sherry Gives Clarie a Sofia The First Shopper Bag Clarie:Yes I got Barbie and princess power on DVD,Cinderella Doll, Tinkerbell Costume, Minion Bob Pop vinyl, Daisy Duck Plush Doll, Secret life Of Pets Book, Shopkins Pencil Case, Sofia the First Once a upon a Princess on DVD, Anna and Elsa T Shirt, Jake and the Neverland Pirates DVD,Minnie Mouse toothbrush and some Lollipops and chocolate Gives Piper,Nikki and Jodie a Pink Disney Princess Shopper Bag Piper:I Got Angry Birds Bottle, Minnie Mouse Petz,Gift Card to Toys r us,Tom and Jerry: Back to Oz Blu Ray, Angry Birds Star wars Book, Secret life of pets Max Plush, Wizard of Oz Dorothy Costume and toto Plush, Disney Princess Pencil Case, Nintendo 3DS, Tom and Jerry and the Wizard of Oz on DVD, Disney Princess Pop Vinyl of Belle, Nick Wilde Tsum Tsum, A Frozen IPad Case,My Little Pony Season 1 on DVD,and Secrets of Disneyworld Book Nikki:I Got Batman Arkham Harley Quinn Costume,ITunes Gift Card,Angry Birds Book,Angry Birds Toons season 1 on DVD,Disney Frozen Felt tip pens,TY Olaf Plush and some Classic Disney Parks Minnie Mouse ears,Brain Lickers,and Angry Birds Petz and it has Chuck on It,Batman Series on DVD and Disney Frozen Cup and Snow White Light Up Wand Jodie:I Got Suicide Squad Harley Quinn Costume,Pink Minnie Mouse Ears,Rapunzel Light Up Wand,Suicide Squad Joker Keyring Pop Vinyl,Red Angry Birds Petz,Rapunzel Plush Doll,Disney Tsum Tsum Sticker Book,My Little Pony Top Trumps,Disney Princess Gel Pens,Suicide Squad DVD,Brain Lickers and The Batman Cartoon DVD Nikki:We can wear these costumes to Disneyland Next Year Spencer:i got Coal Oli:Me too Note said Spencer you were a very naughty boy this year. you been really disrespectful to your sisters, getting kicked out of school, torturing your parents, trying to open your presents early, swearing, and ruining several birthdays it really makes me sad and angry. better luck next year. singed, Santa (a note to Oli reads, "Oli, you were an extremely naughty boy this Christmas. You tried to open your presents early, misbehaved at church, stole money from the collection plate, Spencer:THATS NOT FAIR I WANT THE XBOX ONE Oli:I WANT MY NEWWWWW BIKKKEEEEEE Paula:YOU ARE ON THE NAUGHTY LIST BECAUSE ALL OF THESE rotten THINGS YOU DONE Spencer:I HATE CHRISTMAS Oli: Me TOO. I wish Christmas never existed! Spencer:I fucking hate YOU ALL I WISH YOU WERE SENT TO hell! Michael:PACK IT IN YOUNG MAN Oli: Pack it in, what? A suitcase? Michael: I'M SICK OF THIS SMARTMOUTHING Oli:WE WANT OUR PRESENTTTSSSSS Paula: No YOU ARE NOT HAVING PRESENTS THESE GIRLS ARE ON THE GOOD LIST THIS YEAR Polly & Helga arrive Paula: THEY JUST CALLED FOR REINFORCEMENTS TO TAME MY SONS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Joelle: F**K YOU SPENCER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Helga: YOU LOOK STUPID OLI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Polly: I WILL KILL YOU FOR THIS BOTH OF YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! punches Spencer in the face hits Oli destroys the coal arrives Bernice: GIRLS STOP IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Christmas Transcripts Category:Winter Holiday Transcripts Category:Holiday Transcripts Category:Transcripts